Screen of Myth
by Kei FAA
Summary: Percaya atau tidak hanya karena sebuah janji sederhana 2 orang manusia saling terkait satu sama lain, bukan hanya 2 orang dan 2 kehidupan yang sama sekali mustahil untuk berdampingan. Karya bulukan gua, DLDR! I've warn you!


**Perdana gua post nih haha XD dag dig dug juga XD, ok then langsung aja tanpa banyak cingcong**

**Screen of Mytyh**

**DISCLAIMER for Our beloved author Masashi Kishimoto XD (gomen I made this broken story)**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : Sasuke Hinata (I take crack pair for this, gomen hehe XD)**

**Kochirakoso yoroshiku onegaishimasu**

**(~~=w=)~~ ~~(=w=~~)**

* * *

Percaya atau tidak hanya karena sebuah janji sederhana 2 orang manusia saling terkait satu sama lain, bukan hanya 2 orang dan 2 kehidupan yang sama sekali mustahil untuk berdampingan, paradox yang bahkan katalis tak dapat membantu banyak. Dan inilah kisah dimana hitam dan putih menjadi sulit untuk dipisahkan, benar dan salah menjadi ambigu, tawa dan tangis tak bisa dibedakan, dan persamaan menjadi perbedaan.

' BRAAAK ' seorang laki-laki terjatuh, tergeletak tak berdaya ditengah badai yang menderu, angin yang mengamuk, awan yang sedang menangisi langit yang hitam legam. Dingin, sepi, tak ada siapapun, sesosok jasad yang diam seakan tahu bahwa tak akan ada yang menolongnya untuk saat ini, biarlah, cukuplah air hujan ini yang menemani, cukup.

" Tuan ada apa dengan anda? Ya tuhan!" tuhan masih berpihak, seorang wanita yang sedang berjalan terburu-buru, menyadari keberadaan jasad laki-laki ini meski di tengah badai dahsyat, dan wanita ini dengan susah payah membawa jasad atau tepatnya tubuh lelaki ini kerumahnya, meletakannya di kasur terbaiknya, membantu menghangatkannya, merawatnya dengan baik, hingga tak terasa 1 minggu berlalu dan tubuh ini masih juga belum bergerak, menunjukan tanda-tanda masih ada sedikit kehidupan yang tersisa. 'Mungkin laki-laki ini kelelahan' pikir wanita itu.

" Arghhh," dan pada akhirnya setelah 2 minggu berlalu lelaki ini tersadar, sore hari ditengah hujan badai , lagi, meski hanya sekadar gumaman setidaknya, perubahan yang berarti daripada sebelumnya

" Huh huh huh huh, hmm hmm, arghhh, ARGHH" gelisah, dan Nampak ketidak nyamanan, dan raut wajah kesakitan yang teramat sangat, hingga sebuah teriakan berhasil meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya, menarik semua keheningan dan menyadarkan sang wanita, menjadi indicator agar dia segera menghampiri lelaki itu.

" Ada apa tuan? Ada yang sakit? Oh tuhan tolonglah dia,,," racau wanita itu saat melihat keadaannya, dia bergegas kesana kemari mencari cara meredakan penderitaan dihadapannya, dari memeluknya hingga menangis namun tak banyak membantu.

" AKHHHHH, ARGHHHH" bahkan intensitas raungan kesakitannya bertambah, dipelukan sang wanita lelaki itu terus bergeliat, meronta, refleksi kesakitan yang dirasakannya, si wanita hanya menangis sesenggukan sembari terus merengkuh tubuh lelaki itu

" Sudah tuan, sudah hikss, hiks, aku tak kuat melihatnya. Akan kulakukan apapun asalkan kau tak seperti ini terus, apapun kulakukan. Mungkin hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan, dilakukan oleh seorang wanita tak berharga ini. Mungkin nyawamu lebih berharga tuan dari pada nyawaku ini. Jadi TOLONGLAH TUHAN SELAMATKAN DIA,,,," gumam sang wanita ditengah kesakitan yang dirasakan lelaki itu

Dan tuhan mengabulkannya, bukan karena nyawa sang wanita tak lebih berharga dari lelaki itu. Lelaki itu mendadak tenang dan beberapa saat kemudian sadar, dan

" Aku dimana? "

" Terima kasih tuhan, oh kau berada dirumahku tuan"

" …."

Sadar tak ada respon wanita itu melanjutkan

" kau kutemukan ditengah hujan badai waktu itu, lantas kubawa kau kesini, dan kau tak sadarkan diri hingga hari ini, yokatta kau baik-baik saja"

Lelaki itu bangun dari rengkuhan si wanita, duduk sejajar menengadahkan tatapannya ke si wanita

" Terima kasih banyak kau menyelamatkanku, aku tak tau bagaimana nasibku kalau saja kau tak menolongku" ucapnya sembari bersujud

" sudahlah tuan tak usah seperti itu, aku hanya tak tega melihatmu yang tergeletak tak berdaya di tengah hujan badai waktu itu. Orang lain yang melihat keadaanmu waktu itu juga pasti akan berlaku sama sepertiku." Tegas sang wanita sembari tersenyum, senyum yang menampakan keikhlasan serta ketulusan.

" Bahkan merengkuhku seperti barusan, eh?" lanjut si lelaki

"….."

Tak ada kata, hilang sudah ketenangannya tadi melihat kesadaran si lelaki. Tergantikan dengan tingkah yang berubah tak karuan, penjelasan tak sedikitpun di lontarkan si wanita.

"Sudahlah tak apa-apa, toh itu yang membantuku sadar, terima kasih banyak" sergahnya berusaha menghilangkan kecanggungan yang terjadi, dan dia tersenyum dengan tulus pada si wanita.

Wanita itu pun mengangguk menanggapi, keheningan sesaat menyelmuti keduanya tak ada usaha satu sama lain untuk mencairkannya, hingga

"tadi kudengar kau akan melakukan apapun untukku eh?"

'oh tuhan ternyata dia mendengar semuanya, bagaimana ini?' inner si wanita

" Ano etto, tadi aku panic melihatmu seperti itu, setidaknya nyawamu itu lebih berharga,, menurutku dari pada,,, huh wanita tak berguna sepertiku, hehehe" tukasnya cepat, tersenyum mungkin, namun tersirat kekecewaan dan kesedihan

"Siapa yang bilang, nyawamu itu bahkan lebih berharga dari pada wanita manapun!" tegas si lelaki yang tiba-tiba memeluk si wanita

"Dan jangan pernah pasang wajah sok tegarmu itu di depanku." Lanjutnya kemudian

Si wanita hanya diam mematung, mencerna setiap perkataan si lelaki, lantas dia tertunduk

"Kau boleh menangis, itu pun kalau kau mau" bisik si lelaki

Si wanita menangis dalam diam,

" Heh mungkin aku tak bisa meredakan kesedihanmu dahulu ataupun masa depan, tapi aku ingin menagih janjimu barusan, kau bilang akan melakukan apapun untukku?"

"….."

"Aku ingin kau selalu bersamaku!" tak ada pertanyaan, itu sebuah seruan yang tak membutuhkan jawaban ya atupun tidak.

"….."

" Aku tak bisa lama bersamamu kali ini namun, kau harus janji untuk menungguku! Aku tak punya banyak waktu,,," ucapnya kemudian menggantung

" Kau mau kemana, baru saja kau sadar dan kau akan pergi? Bahkan aku belum tau namamu!" ucapnya tergesa, setelah mendngar pernyataan si lelaki. Wajah si wanita terlihat sedikit murung

" Kau tahu dalam 2 menit setelah aku sadar, aku akan segera menghilang"

"…." Hanya tatapan kebingungan yang di tunjukannya, bingung maksud dari perkataan si lelaki.

Secara tiba-tiba mengemukakan sepihak, menyuruhnya agar selalu bersamanya, dan kemudian dia akan pergi menghilang? Lelucon yang tidak lucu, sama sekali tidak lucu.

Si wanita masih berkutat dengan kebingungannya, menganalisis sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, mengabaikan si lelaki yang perlahan, sangat perlahan namun pasti akan segera menghilang pergi meninggalkannya sendirian, lagi.

"Sayonara nee,, ah aku lupa aku belum tahu namamu."

" ah, aku Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata" tersentak dengan ucapan perpisahannya, dan dia mengatakannya dengan sedikit terisak.

"Sayonara nee HInata-chan, terima kasih atas semuanya, aku bersyukur kau yang menyelamatkanku."

" …" masih terdiam

Si lelaki hanya tersenyum diam melihat wanitanya atau tepatnya Hinata yang masih menunduk, sedang perlahan tubuhnya menjadi transparan, seakan kehilangan setiap material penyusun tubuhnya

"Apa maksudmu?" ucap hinata tiba-tiba

" APA MAKSUDMU TUAN?" si lelaki hanya terbelalak mendengar hinata setengah berteriak

" KAU TIBA-TIBA MEMBERIKAN HARAPAN PADA WANITA SEPERTIKU, YANG BAHKAN BELUM MENGENAL BAIK KARENA AKU HANYA MENYELAMATKANMU." Lanjutnya sambil terengah menahan tangis

" Kau tahu betapa bahagianya aku saat ada seseorang yang bahkan hanya kutemukan tergeletak tak berdaya di tengah badai, menunjukan kepeduliannya padaku. Mengatakan selalu ingin bersamaku" akhirnya tangisannya tak terbendung bahunya bergetar hebat, tapi tak urung menghentikan perkataanya

"Aku yang hanya seorang wanita aneh, bahkan tak ada seorang pun yang peduli bahkan menganggapku ada,,, tiba-tiba saja merasa bahagia karena pada akhirnya seseorang membuka mata hatinya untukku,,, hah" isaknya lagi

"Bingung? Tentu saja! Namun kebahagiaanku terlalu berlebihan hingga aku melupakan kenyataannya"

"Hina…" ucapnya terpotong

"Dan tiba-tiba kau menghancurkannya, mengatakan kau akan pergi segera dan aku harus menunggumu? Dan kau mengatakan salam perpisahan, yang bahkan salam pertemuan pun belum pernah kau ucapkan. APA SEBENARNYA TUJUANMU TUAN?" tukas hinata terisak

Dengan sigap si lelaki memeluknya, memaksa tubuh hinata menerima rengkuhan darinya, tak peduli meski tubuhnya sebentar lagi akan segera MENGHILANG, menghilang heh? itu konsekuensi dari semua yang dilakukannya, indikasi dari aksi yang nekat dilakukannya, dan mau tidak mau ia harus menelan pil pahit ini buah dari refleksi perasaan terdalamnya CINTA.

Salah mencintai seseorang? Tentu saja tidak, tapi pengecualian bagi dirinya, pengecualian bagi seorang IBLIS seperti dirinya, karena ia dilarang untuk mencintai sesamanya, dan fatalnya yang dia cintai bukan sesamanya melainkan MANUSIA. Dengan sesamanya saja sudah menjadi pantangan yang sangat dilarang apalagi mencinta MANUSIA yang berbeda dunia dengannya.

.

.

.

Bebeda dunia? Awal dari tindakan nekatnya ini adalah hari itu, hari dimana ia ditugaskan untuk menarik jiwa seorang manusia biadab, kotor, dan menjijikan dari tangan SHINIGAMI, sudah menjadi tugasnya unuk menarik semua jiwa manusia yang berdosa dan menjijikan ke tempatnya menjadikannya koloni atau lebih tepatnya budaknya, itulah yang KAMI-SAMA janjikan pada kaumnya.

Dan saat penyerahan jiwa dilakukan, terdengar tangisan rapuh penuh pilu, entah siapa, siapa yang menangis? Penyerahan jiwa telah usai ditangannya kini terdapat jiwa kotor yang akan menjadi budaknya, kaumnya, menggelikan pikirnya.

Entah tak seperti biasanya dia menatap jiwa kotor itu, menatap wajah malangnya, 'ternyata seorang ayah yang jahat eh?' pikirnya. Dan suara tangisan itu terdengar lagi, jengah ia mendengarnya, suara tangisan siapa itu? Mengganggu.

Pada akhirnya dia mencari asal suara tangisan itu dan menemukan seorang gadis, tepatnya wanita karena dari penampilannya sudah terbilang cukup dewasa yang sedang merengkuh tubuh seorang lelaki, sembari menangis sesenggukan. Terlihat lelaki itu terlihat terkulai lemas tak berdaya, dengan pisau yang tertancap di perutnya, mengenaskan. Sepertinya sebelum ia mati ia mencoba untuk membunuh wanita itu namun gagal dan naasnya malah berbalik padanya. Heh dan mengapa wanita itu menangisinya? Bukankah harusnya di bersyukur karena pembunuh itu mati! Meh

" Ayah jangan tinggalkan aku, jangan tinggalkan aku hiks hiks,,"

Ayah? Jadi lelaki itu ayahnya. Benar-benar menjijikan jiwa ini bahkan anaknya sendiri-pun hendak dibunuhnya? Dan hei wajah lelaki itu seperti wajah jiwa yang kubawa?

Semakin penasaran dia hampiri wanita itu, memperhatikan dengan seksama, sebenarnya apa yang diinginkannya, dari seorang ayah yang jahat seperti jiwa ini?

"Aku tak marah saat ayah mengatakan aku wanita tidak berguna, pembawa sial, pembunuh ibu. Sungguh ayah aku tahu itu hanya bentuk keputus asaanmu hiks."

Masih mendengarkan dengan seksama

"Bahkan saat kau menyiksaku, memukuliku, membentakku aku tak keberatan ayah. Aku, aku lebih baik seperti itu dari pada, dari pada huaaaaa ayaaaah,,,,,, jangan tinggalkan aku"

'apa maksud semua ini? Dia lebih memilih disiksa seperti itu dari pada, bebas, lepas dari jeratan siksaan manusia kotor ini, yang bahkan sedikitpun tak pernah mempedulikannya, apa wanita ini sudah gila?' pikirnya saat itu

"Tolonglah Kami-sama jangan ambil ayahku,,," teriaknya terdengar racau dan putus asa

Tak tega berlama-lama melihat penderitaan si wanita dia lebih memilih pergi, menyelesaikan tugas yang di tangguhkan padanya.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu, sadar atau tidak dia jadi sering mengawasi si wanita itu, dari dunianya.

Dan secara perlahan dinding kepedulian telah terbangun dengan baik meski belum kokoh, karena belum ada tindakan yang mempertegas serta memperkuat kepedulian itu.

Hingga sebuah keputusan sulit harus diambilnya, dia harus bertemu dengan wanita itu meskipun hanya sekali, apapun resikonya, dia siap.

" Nee nii-san sepertinya keputusanku sudah bulat untuk bertemu dengannya."

" Maksudmu? Kau sudah tau konsekuensi atas perbuatanmu itu, setidaknya perhitungkan dengan akurasi mu, intuisi yang bukan hanya rasa penasaranmu yang berlebihan. Aku hanya tak ingin kau menyesasl pada akhirnya!"

"Sudah kupikirkan baik-baik, bahkan bukan hanya sekali dan aku sudah siap dengan semuanya, kukira semuanya akan setimpal, perbuatanku dan hukumannya tak ada yang merugikan, heh." Seraya berlalu sembari sebelah tangannya menutupi mata sebelah kanannya.

"Dasar baka otouto, KUDOAKAN KAU AGAR SELAMAT DAN TOU-SAN TIDAK MURKA PADAMU!"

Dan ia tetap berjalan perlahan, tidak menoleh hanya lambaian tangan tanda perpisahan, serta kesiapannya untuk pergi.

.

.

.

Dan naas, sebelum semua itu terlaksana Raja Iblis, tou-san nya telah mengetahui semuanya, perdebatan sengit terjadi, negosiasi keinginan yang teramat sangat dikemukakannya, tak ada resolusi, tak ada cara lain yang dapat ditempuh kecuali dengan tekad yang kuat menentang Raja Iblis. Meskipun dia tahu tak akan menang melawannya, setidaknya saat ia mati dia berada di tempat tujuannya, tempat wanitanya berada. Wanitanya? Bahkan bertemu saja belum dilakukannya dan dia sudah mengklaimnya, khasnya sekali.

Dan akhirnya hipotesisnya menunjukan kebenaran yang tak dapat di pungkiri, dia lengah dan kalah di pertarungan itu, jatuh terperosok menuju dunia tujuannya, dengan luka yang tak bisa dibilang baik-baik saja. Dan disinilah dia tergeletak tak berdaya, di tengah hujan badai, menanti keabadiannya yang terengut sebentar lagi. Hanya bisa tersenyum miris, dan mengingat percakapannya bersama nii-san nya sebelum ini semua terjadi, dia sangat arogan dan percaya diri.

"Nee ternyata aku gagal nii-san" sayup di tengah gelegar petir serta guyuran hujan badai, dan semuanya hitam.

.

.

.

Kami-sama selalu bersamanya, dia disini memeluk tubuh wanita yang ingin dia temui, akhirnya, akhirnya, bersyukur atas semua yang menimpanya. Meski hanya sesaat, sebelum jiwanya secara paksa ditarik oleh Raja Iblis ke dunianya.

Setidaknya masih ada waktu untuk meluapkan perasaanya padanya, memberitahunya, menjaganya walau sesaat, dan semakin tak terbendung saat tak ada penolakan darinya, malah hati wanita ini terlalu polos dan kesepian melihat respon wanita ini HINATA. 'Akhirnya kutahu namanya, dan akan kuingat selamanya'

.

.

Rengkuhannya hangat, tak pernah ada sebelumnya yang memeluknya seperti itu, dia sudah terbiasa dengan dinginnya kesendirian, dan ini pertama kalinya, dan ia tak ingin kehilangannya.

Dan sesaat semua terasa indah, nyaman, dan hangat, bukan hanya tubuhnya melainkan hati dan perasaanya juga. 'Kami-sama bolehkah aku berharap semua ini nyata dan tak hanya sesaat. Aku ingin seperti ini selamanya.' Kata hatinya merengek.

Selamanya? Tersentak akan paradox dari harapannya, Hinata tersadar bukankan dia bilang bahwa dalam 2 menit setelah dia sadar ia akan menghilang, meninggalkannya. Dengan terpaksa hinta melepas harapannya, yang terasa hanya sejenak meskipun enggan, hinata mendorong perlahan tubuh si lelaki beringsut menjauh, kepala nya menunduk menyembunyikan raut yang menyedihkan di wajahnya saat ini.

Tanpa sadar tangisan yang sebelumnya telah mereda, menguap berkat pelukan hangat dari lelaki di depannya ini, lantas mengalir menganak sungai membasahi pipinya lagi, meski tak ada isakan dengan wajah yang tertunduk tak sulit air mata itu untuk jatuh menetes, dank arena jaraknya dengan lelaki ini belum terlalu berpaut jauh air mata itu menetes tepat didepan lututnya.

Si lelaki iblis ini hanya pasrah saat Hinata secara sepihak melepaskan pelukannya, dia melihat Hinata menunduk beringsut perlahan menjauh darinya meski hanya sekian centimeter, matanya lekat terus mengikuti gerak gerik yang dilakukan Hinata, sesaat dirinya tersenyum

'Ini cukup membuatku bahagia Hinata, cukup menghangatkan relung hatiku yang selama ini hanya terisi oleh rutinitas pengambilan jiwa manusia kotor yang akan jadi budak kami. Dan aku tak akan pernah melupakan kebersamaan ini meski hanya sesaat, ini,,, arghh apa yang kukatakan sejujurnya aku ingin selalu bersamamu Hinata!'

Senyumnya perlahan menghilang tergantikan oleh tatapan miris, dan tiba-tiba 'CLAK' sesuatu menetes ke depan lututnya. Dirinya mengerjap, 'apa yang terjadi? Ah!' sesegera mungkin dia bergerak dengan lembut menegadahkan wajah Hinata

"Hinata! Kau menagis lagi?"

"…."

"Aku tahu, ini terlalu mendadak dan membuatmu juga hati dan perasaanmu tersentak." Ucapnya lemah seraya membelai pelan surai indigo dihadapannya.

"Aku minta maaf Hinata atas semuanya, padahal kau sudah bersusah payah menolongku, merawatku, Sumanakatta" lanjutnya lagi

"…."

"Tapi kau tak perlu khawatir toh sebentar lagi aku akan segera menghilang, jadi,,," sebelum sempat kalimat itu selesai diucapkannya

"Heh kau mudah sekali berkata demikian, tapi kau tahu,,," Hinata beranjak berdiri, dan dari posisi ini terlihat dengan jelas tubuhnya yang lemah bergetar

"Kau tahu aku, aku tak ingin kau menghilang, " lanjutnya lagi lantas 'BRUKK' tubuhnya terduduk kembali dengan kepala yang merunduk

"…." Si lelaki bingung atas perkataan Hinata yang parau

Kehampaan serta keheningan tak elak menyelimuti ini semua, keadaan sudah tak bisa dibilang sederhana, benang merah terlanjur telah melilit mereka, membuat simpul yang berceceran tak beraturan hingga sulit untuk di urai menjadi serat-serat ringan kebahagiaan.

Dan ini di perparah bayangan si lelaki sudah terlampau tidak jelas, eksistensi sudah tak dapat bertahan lama, waktunya tak banyak, sadar akan itu hinata berhambur menghampiri si lelaki yang separuh tubuh bagian bawahnya telah hilang berubah menjadi bintik-bintik sinar kecil yang perlahan membaur dengan lingkungannya lenyap tertelan

"KU BILANG KAU JANGAN MENGHILANG! APA KAU TAK MENGERTI UCAPANKU!" tukasnya egois

Si lelaki hanya tersenyum lembut, sekilas miris. Ini akhirnya pikirnya

"Kau hanya perlu menunggu Hinata!" hela sesaat

"Aku tak akan pernah benar-benar meninggalkanmu, percayalah akan satu hal itu!"

"Kuberi tahukan kau satu hal Hinata, setelah ini aku akan dihukum hingga sekitar 3 kali reinkarnasi oleh tou-san"

Tak ada kata selama beberapa detik, ini terlalu membingungkan Hinata yang pada dasarnya tentang kehidupan dunia saja dia belum sepenuhnya mengetahui banyak.

"Dan namaku Sasuke, Hinata! Uchiha Sasuke! Ingat ini dengan segenap jiwa ragamu jika kau benar-benar tak ingin aku menghilang, dan,,,," menggantung karena sekarang hanya tinggal bagian dada hingga kepalanya yan tersisa

"Sasuke, apa kau akan mengingatku saat itu?" tangan hinata perlahan menggapai wajah sasuke yang sebentar lagi tak akn dilihatnya lagi, tak akan pernah

"Akan kupastikan, demi kami-sama aku tak akan melupakanmu meski nanti aku telah menjadi jiwa yang baru jiwaku ini akan selalu mengingatmu!" tukas Sasuke cepat hingga perlahan wajahnya mengilang

"SASUKEEE!"

"Sayonara Hinata~~~" kata terakhir yang diucapkan Sasuke sebelum benar-benar menghilang, suara itu terbawa udara sekeling lantas keheningan benar-benar menyelimuti.

To be continued

* * *

**That's all I have XD**

**sebenernya ini story gua yang udah bulukan, ya~~ karena malem ini gua begadang bareng temen gua sambil nonton bola yang bikin gereget, gua publishlah ini story hehe XD**

**entah ada 6 orang di kosan gua yang sempit ini, bejubel mamen dan semua tadinya berkutat sama tugas kampus kampret, mata kuliah geometri analitik yang bikin gereget karena dosennya sama sekali gak bantu banyak. 6 orang dengan semangat juang dan yang survive sama matanya tinggal 3 orang dengan 3 orang lain yang udah tepar kalah sama rasa kantuknya. Sori gua jadi curcol maklum menggebu-gebu meski cuaca udah kayak di dalem kulkas.**

**enough dengan cerita gak jelas gua, then silakan bagi yang mau baca gua sangat terima kasih. ^w^d**

**Flame/concrit diterima kok kalem aja, asal dengan syarat lu pada harus bikin gua makin demen nulis *nahloh apa-apaan lu? XD**

**K then sore jaa~~**

**See ya~~ (maybe next chapt, maybe I have no concern for continuing this story) *gimana menurut lu pada XD**

**^u^/ DLDR!**


End file.
